scouts vs pilots
by Willow1986
Summary: Ami freezes their world and the girls are sent to the DBZ dimension to rest before they take on the role of protectors of the solar system.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor scouts Vs Gundam pilots  
  
Chapter 1-prologue  
  
After the battle with Galaxia, the scouts had decided to take over and protect the Five crystal-points that Rebesus had tried to destroy during the battle with Wiseman in case anybody else go the same idea as him. So when they turned eighteen Trista each gave them the points and so Jupiter's restaurant, Venus's hair and beauty salon, Mercury's school of Science, Mars's temple of solitude and self-defence and the silver Moon school of Music and Ice-skating came about.  
  
As Galaxia was destroyed all the dimensions that existed merged into one and so this is how the Gundam pilots came to exist in the same world as the sailor scouts.  
  
In the middle of all the crystal-points their existed the Gundam military school and guess who taught there. Quatra taught Statistics, Trowa taught Weaponry, Duo taught mechanics, Wu fei taught discipline and Heero taught self-defence.  
  
Their had been along standing feud between these two factions ever since the scouts and Gundam pilots had meet and not exactly hit it of straight away.  
  
#The story starts when all the owners of the shops in the central of Tokyo got together for their annual party. The boys didn't actually decide to make asses out of themselves but that is what eventually happened when Duo put something in their drinks that made them almost as happy as when they got drunk or when Heero had finally gotten rid of the pacifist bitch, Relena.  
  
Please please review my stories.PLEAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Never had people review. Tell me what you think of my stories and if there's something you think I should change tell me..within reason of course. Thanks for reading. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2-First impressions  
  
'His backside looked good'. Serena Tsukino stood beside the buffet table with a plate piled high with the food that she had been about to eat before she had spotted him. He was talking to one of his friends, she assumed while at the same time trying to pick something of the ground. He hadn't noticed her harried entry and so she had remained hidden behind the big palm tree, watching him. She liked what she saw, Long legs encased in black trousers, wide shoulders whose muscles rippled under the black silk shirt he wore when asked to move seven chairs to the other side of the room for those who wanted to dance. As he lifted the chairs of the ground, the position he was in served to tighten the muscles in his lower back. 'Nice buns' she thought, scientifically speaking of course. She bit her lip to hide a grin. That wasn't exactly true but on the other hand she could and would appreciate something that nature had put together so beautifully. Since she was supposed to be in mourning after Darien and herself had broken up she put on her usual all emotion showing face but what her friends didn't know was that they had only been pretending to be in love since the battle with Wiseman. They had fallen in love with the little girl and had wanted to see her again. But about two months in to the farce they had decided what was the point and so they had only pretended for the scouts sake until the world was at peace again and then they would tell them. That was over a year and a half ago and we still have not told them. 'Awe well, what they don't know can't hurt them'. Speaking of them where are they. They where supposed to be here over ten minutes ago, what can be keeping them. And why am I the only one who was on time. The Girls' really need to get their watches fixed, she thought to herself. I'm beginning to sound like Ms. Haruna, well I am a principal and teacher so I suppose that that is expectable. A group of four women wearing similar clothes in different colours burst through the door stopping the conversation in the room. The black haired girl was the first one to speak "What, you've never seen four girls' that where late for something?" And with an impervious wave of her long black hair she glided over to where Serena stood ogling a certain Gundam pilot and the rest of the girl's followed her over to Serena. Conversation resumed after they had watched the girls' go stand beside on of the most elegant and sophisticated women that had ever attended their party. But of course she would have to be if she was a figure skater, a musician, a teacher and ran one of the most popular schools in the world turning out people that eventually always became famous millionaires or achieved their dreams. Everybody had heard the rumour that she knew the sailor scouts and sailor moon as some busy body had seen them enter her school in the dead of the night but they never came out. "So, how come I am the only one who got here on time, Rei? I mean your always complaining about me being late for everything so you better have a good excuse!"  
  
This statement from Serena was accompanied by a winning smile that took the acid out of the question. "Well, it's like this. First Amy lost her Dress and shoes and so we spent a good fifteen minutes looking for them before we found them in her private Lab. "I was trying to scientifically make the four inch heel shoes more comfortable!" "Second, Mina decided to do her hair in a Whip twist and put to much hair- spray on and so we had to wait another 10 minutes for her to wash her hair and style it with a little help form her crystal." "What, I thought it would be fun and new instead of always wearing it with the red ribbon" "Makoto decided she could not leave her restaurant without testing everything on the Menu to make sure it was alright and last I was stalked by Chad again. I ran through about six alley ways and eventually lost him at which time I then had to double back to pick up the girl's and I would like to see if you can beat that with any of the excuses you have given us for being late." And with that she took a deep breath let it out slowly and walked to the buffet table. There was a large line in front of her but most significantly the Gundam boys had surrounded her with Heero and Wu fei behind her and Quatra, Trowa and Duo at the head of the group in the front. Before anyone could guess what they where about to do, Heero and Wu Fei put out the hand that wasn't holding there dinner and pinched Rei's ass hard. A startled scream from Rei alerted Duo to the fact that their was something wrong behind him and so with a sinking heart turned around to see a pist of woman with black hair and wearing a red dress sending evil looks at Heero and Wu fei who both had equally fake looks of innocence on their faces. The woman looked ready to give them something that they would always remember her for namely the loss of their man hood. 'Maybe I should not have put so much of the happy pills in those two drinks. I better get these two out of here before they do something equally bad, good thing nobody else seems to have noticed.' And with these thoughts echoing through his brain he rushed over to his friends grabbed there arms and dragged them outside after excusing their behaviour to the angry women. This left Quatra and Trowa on their own with equally high amounts of the happy drug in their system, and equally as bad thoughts!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Trowa and Quatra where in seventh heaven. They had just spotted two girl's wearing very short Green and blue dresses that they assumed had to be here for there benefit after all, they where the ones that had stopped earth from being totally destroyed during the war. With smiles on their faces they made there way over to Lita and Mina, who stood in front of the bar, drinking weird coloured cocktails and talking lively about the fact that there was no good fella's in the area. As they made their way to stand behind them, they over heard the tall brown haired one say that "Not to worry they where going to find someone after all they had only been in the area for seven months." "Did you hear that the Military camp in having an open feud with Serena's school. They don't think that what she is teaching is going to be any use to her students when they enter the real world and that one of the teachers there has openly challenged her to a contest. They don't believe, she is as tough as their students are and so they have challenged each other to spend a month in their respective schools." " They are going to eat her dust, Mina and you and I know that she is more then able for anything that they can throw at her. oooouuuuuuuuuffffff!" As they had begun to talk, the boys had made there way behind the girl's, Put their hands on their waists and pulled them back against them to feels something that resembled an over grown Banana sticking into their back. With indignant screams from both girl's, they elbowed the two guy in the stomach and then they fell to the ground on purpose, raised their legs and swept the feet from underneath the two guys as they where distracted with the pain in their stomachs. The girls moved out of the way just as the two guys came tumbling down in the vaccinate of where the girl's had been. Duo had come in just in time to see the two girls bring down the two quietest Gundam pilots without even breaking out in a sweat. Shaking his head sorrowfully from side to side and dreading to think what they would do when they found out what he had done, he walked over to the fallen men and dragged them out into the car already holding Heero and Wu Fei. As he strapped in the two hipper men, he wondered whom the women where, He had never seen them at one of these functions before and at the way things where going he doubted her would see them again. He quickly decided he really wanted to see the woman in the orange dress and blonde whip hair again and so he entered the building and party for the third time. He spotted the five girl's immediately as their friends where trying to stop them from finding the four men and making sure that they would never have kids. He made his way towards them always making sure they could see him and Stopped in front of them. 'Facing these girls' is worse then Wu fei threatening to cut my braid of and succeeding' He thought to himself. " My name is Duo Maxwell and I am here to apologise for the behaviour of my friends. I work in the military school as a mechanic and I would like to try and explain my part in this but to do so would mean my body would never be found. So please please forgive my friends and me and please don't say anything to them about this incident if you should see them again." He accompanied this with his most sincere apologetic face that was sure to make the most unforgiving face forgive him. Serena stepped forward and asked in a voice that would make the angels jealous "We understand that this is not you usual behaviour Duo and we are a forgiving bunch of woman but for us to not mention this incident to them when we see them again would mean that we would need your help in a few repairs around our places." "Anything as long as you don't tell them about this" As long as nobody mentions it to them they will think it was all just a dream and I know they would never talk about their dreams to anybody never mind each other. Which leaves me in the clear with the girl's co-operation, Duo thought to himself. "Okay, meet us outside the silver moon school at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning and we'll get you started paying of your debt to us." Mina was looking forward to seeing more of this Duo Maxwell and was delighted to finally get somebody to fix her Hair dryers and such. Shivering at the idea of getting up before 12 o'clock to do work, he answered" That's fine but I have to be back at the school before 12 o' clock and I probably will need an alibi or excuse in case any of them want me in the morning." "Fine, Mina is your excuse if they don't find you in your bed at that hour, right Mina?" "Sure Serena." "Right then Mr. Maxwell. We will be seeing you tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
At her coded dismissal Duo left in a daze and walked out of the car that held Heero, Wu Fei, Trowa and Quatra prisoner. H e realised while getting into the car that he had agreed to get up before 6 0'clock in the morning to do work that he wasn't even being paid for, What a nightmare. He grimaced self-consciously. The Rest of the Gundam pilots where to busy discussing the merits of having a harem to realise that Duo was not his usual bubbly self. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3-Something to drool about  
  
Duo was up and waiting in front of the school at the exact time the girl's had said but unfortunately the girl's where not. Hearing some music coming from a big building to the right of him he went to investigate and found something that he never thought he would ever see without putting his name to the long list of people waiting to see the lovely Serenity and her court in action. Of course all her court wore masks during their performance but you could tell who they where if you where familiar with her friends which most people where not.  
  
As Duo made himself comfortable in the in the shadows the surrounded the ring, he watched in amazement as the six girl's wearing the skimpiest costumes he had ever seen started warm up exercises. Twisting and turning their bodies in ways he wasn't even sure was clinically safe for their bodies.  
  
The girl in the white costume stepped forward and started to speed skate around the ring. About a minute in to it and having circled the ring a good five times, she twisted her body to the right and then flew into a perfect triple axial as if it was as natural as breathing and not one of the most time consuming and most difficult moves in the business. As she was doing this the other girl's where getting into different positions evenly spread out and where waiting for serenity to finish or a t least that is what he assumed.  
  
She stopped just as suddenly and with a gesture to somebody in the speaker room, and 'One girl revolution' by HOKU blasted out of the speakers that surrounded the room. As the music blasted out of the system the girl's then proceeded to do the most difficult performance effortlessly and in perfect time to the beat of the music. At the end of the performance Duo could not help but stand up and clap quiet forgetting that he was not supposed to be there in the heat of the moment.  
  
As he started to clap five girls' heads whipped about to the exact spot that he was with almost war like looks on their faces. As duo stepped into the light each girl seemed to relax and went back to their positions of winding down after their practice. Serena exited the rink and quickly got rid of her skates.  
  
As she headed up towards me I could not help but wonder " What the rest of the pilots would say when she visited our school and topped all of the classes as I have know doubt that she will but I really doubt that either Heero or Wu fei will survive. This I can not wait to see hee hee hee." He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in when I waved my hand in front of his face. "You where really amazing out there. Would you answer one question before I get to work?" At Serena's nod, I asked, "How many hours of practice did that whole routine take to perfect?" "About one hundred and twenty hours out of each week for a month. Not much really, we've done harder but we've perfected this act. So now that I've answered your question I've drawn out a list of the places that you are supposed to go on each day of the week and if you just get their on time the girl's will tell you what to do. I have written the names and days that you are to help each girl on a single peace of paper and their addresses on another piece of paper. Memorise the last and then destroy it. You will be starting at Lita's restaurant first. So when she comes out you can get a lift with her and a helpful tip Duo, never make her angry with you."  
  
And with that helpful bit of advice, Duo watched as she rejoined the rest of the girl's at the perimeter of the rink where they where removing there skates.  
  
A tall brunette wearing a green mask separated herself from the rest of the girl's and walked towards him after removing her mask and handing it to Serena.  
  
He guessed she was Lita, and waited for her to reach him. As he waited he speculated on who would be most suited to her out of his bunch of army buddies. Wu fei wouldn't do, she was to tall and she looked like she wouldn't stand a minute in his company with his weak onna's bullshit, Mina was going to be his so that left him out. Heero was to like her they both had sadness in their eyes, Quatra was too small and to nice. A light bulb appeared over his head Figuratively speaking of course. Trowa was perfect. He was taller then her by a good three inches, they both looked like it took them a long time to make friends but once they did they where your friends for life. And they both seemed to have an air of hidden strength about them like they could take whatever life through at them. They would be perfect together and now how to get them together. His train of thought was interrupted by a light cough and he looked up into the most dazzling pair of emerald green eyes he had ever seen. He promptly lost his train of thought yet again. The woman smiled and waited with a smile on her face for him to introduce himself. When this didn't happen, She looked down to see if their was anything wrong with her appearance and finding nothing decided to take the initiative.  
  
Holding out her hand She said " My name is Lita and you must be Duo. It is a pleasure to meet you. If you would follow me in your car I will show you to my restaurant and we can get started." And so it began, Duo worked harder for those girls then he had ever previously worked before but he also learned that they where very friendly peoples and really loved each other. They would even die for each other should the need ever arise and unknown to him they had done so many times before. Although Duo had good friends he couldn't help but wonder would he ever do the same for his friends, Sacrifice everything so they may live a normal life and his answer was yes he would even for Wu Fei who he seemed to annoy the most. On he worked, Doing endless dishes in Lita's restaurant, Sweeping countless floors and mats in Rei's temple, repainting walls in Serena's school, Cleaning up experiments in Amy's school and his favourite part of the week working with Mina in her Salon cleaning and repairing broken equipment. During the week he fell into bed at 7 at night and awoke at 6 in the morning. But at the end of the week he could not say he had not enjoyed himself even if he had to work because he now had five more friends and he was the better for it. Serena was helping him win over Mina and Amy was teaching him Science. While Rei taught him to speak Japanese and use the Katana, Lita was his favourite because she fed him and didn't seem to mind that he had a black hole for a stomach. None of the Gundam pilots had copped on to what he was doing and none of them remembered what happened on that faithful day that marked their ultimate downfall. And so life continued as usual until The day came when Serena was to go to Heero's military school for two weeks as the bet had stipulated and following her stay in his school he was to go to her school the week after she returned to her school. And so the war of the sexes began with each participant resisting just as strongly as if they where fighting over something that decided the faith of the world. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4-Trial and error  
It took a week for Heero to prepare for his stint at Serena's school A.K.A the school of weaklings, as he liked to call it. He couldn't understand how anybody could actually let that Flake run anything never mind the shaping of young minds. Granted he had only met her once but that had been enough for him. He could still remember it as if it happened just yesterday.  
  
...............Flashback...............  
  
He had been out walking his dog Assassin in the park when it had happened. As he neared the center, he noticed that all was quiet, too quiet. He had taken out his gun and was getting ready to round a corner when a certain silvery blonde bombshell on roller blades rounded it and crash right into him. Even though he had been expecting it, it still came as a shock, which is why when his friends rounded the corner for their morning jog they found him on the ground with a young woman sprawled over him in a quiet intimate way. Basically the woman had tried to get up but she kept on sliding back down onto his stomach, which is why they had found him with a woman, straddling his waist in the middle of the park. And to and insult to injury, his dog who had never let anyone pet him except me had taken a liking to her and was licking her face. My dog, who was nearly as emotionless as me, who had never shown anyone any love was licking somebody which of course gave Duo the idea that dog must know the woman which meant that Heero was having an affair and he hadn't even told his best friend. I 'm still hearing about it even now but back to the story. I eventually got tired and pushed her off me but it was to late. I had already got a nosebleed so to speak. She landed with a large thud to the side of me and I got a good look at my would be assassin. She was a slip of a girl, with long gold silver hair, Blue eyes that held a love for everything about her and legs that seemed to go on for miles. She wore a mini denim skirt that accentuated her legs and a pink tank top that showed of her flat muscled stomach. As I rose so did she, on her own steam I might add. As we starred at each other, I wondered who would be the first to speak. I wasn't that surprised when she was the first to speak but what I was surprised to hear was the educated musical tint to her voice.  
  
" You'd think that being in the army and all that they would teach you some manners Army boy but no, you have to be the tough macho guy, You never heard of chivalry I suppose. You know where you stop to help somebody up after they have been in an accident no matter whose fault it is?" I think she went on talking after that but I'm not sure. I zoned out and started thinking what I had to do that day but something kept on bugging me about the hair and the talk, it was if I had seen her or heard her somewhere else. I turned to Quatra, Trowa and Wu Fei and nodded my head towards them in acknowledgement. I noticed Duo was on the ground, He had fainted yet again at my expense. He was sure to wake up soon. I never noticed that the girl had stopped talking and was glaring at my back but luckily Quatra did and according to what he told me later on he had stopped the girl from making sure that i didn't work for a long while. As Quatra had walked over to the girl and started to talk I gathered my things and started to walk of. Half way down the path I heard a female laugh and decide that Quatra had made yet another friend, Again.  
  
.................~~~~...............  
  
On the other side of town a certain so-called flake was getting ready for her stay at the military school, or as she liked to call it the school run by the devil incarnate. With his emotionless glares, large muscled body and those amazing blue eyes, was it any wonder that she couldn't get him out of her head? Bu then she did have the habit of being a bit stubborn about something's and in this case she was determined to find out why he wasn't at least friendly towards her like his nice friends Quatra and Duo.  
  
Having not noticed how quickly the time had gone by she quickly got changed and went towards the firing range that existed on her small mansion that was situated on the outside of the town. She always went there when she felt that she was getting out of practice, after all Pluto had warned all of them that their work was not finished yet. Supposedly the biggest and most important battle of their lives was going to happen soon and they had been warned to be prepared.. So every Sunday and Wednesday they got together to do some light training. Guns, self-defense, perfecting their attacks and generally all the things that they normally did together. Serena was an ace shot and was well versed in all the defense methods as well as the attack methods. She had been made an honorary member of the red dragon clan last summer during the Meremima wars along with the rest of the girls, which where famous for the introduction of the famous Gundams and Gundam Pilots. She had been informed that the pilot of Natuku, one of the Gundam pilots was also a member of their clan.  
  
Off course she didn't realize that the school she was going to was run by those same Gundam pilots and so she went around her daily routine and at 10 o'clock she feel into bed exhausted. Everything had been packed and she was ready to go to that school tomorrow. Her last conscious though was "I hope to hell they don't expect me to eat that slop that they call food, I must remember to bring some snacks"  
  
So was it any wonder that the next day that she was seen trying to pull a jumbo sized bag out of her car outside the military school, full of food off course!  
  
Quatra being the only one who didn't have classes at that time was slightly surprised to find out what was in the bag but kept it to himself. Being the gentleman that he was he offered to carry the bag for her, and she gave the bag to him. What was even more surprising to him was the size of the bag that carried her clothes; it was barely big enough To carry overnight clothes in, never mind having enough clothes in they're for a full Week. Quatra was lucky enough to have already meet her began to give her that tour of the place after he had set her up in one of the apartments that where situated on the base, lucky enough it had a kitchen. During the tour, Serena found out that the majority of students here where boys and that she had been situated in an apartment along with the rest of the girls because their barracks where still in the process of being built. Quatra guided her back to her barracks and gave her directions to her first class which was Mechanic's with a certain Duo Maxwell, who she had gotten to know really well when he had done some jobs for the girls and her. Waving good bye to Quatra and having extracted a promise from him that he would have dinner with her later on she went into her apartment and got changed. Ten minutes later in what she thought where appropriate clothes for the place she was in, she went looking for the class. Staying true to the directions that Quatra had given her she found herself in a classroom that strongly resembled Duo in nature, Basically the place was a mess. Calling out Duo's name she made her way to the place where she assumed he was and sure enough she found him. Considering he seemed to be deeply engrossed in something mechanical she decided to look around until he was finished and so she never noticed when he did finish. Until he gave a small cough. Duo realizing someone was calling out to him gave a reply to the voice, never looking up from the engine. About a minute later he looked up and found to his surprise that Serena had arrived, and did she look good our what? Dressed in a tight fitting white tank top, tight camouflage shorts and black boots, she looked like she belonged here he thought to himself, although Heero and Wu fei where going to have something to say about her outfit. This was going to be a fun week. Tapping her on the shoulder he was surprised to see that she too had some military training which was why he found himself on the ground in a very awkward position. Serena realizing that it was a friend quickly got off and offered a helping hand. Much to Duo's surprise when he was up, she gave him a hug.  
  
"I am so glad to see you, Duo. Do you want to have dinner at my place tonight? Quatra said he was coming and it would be nice to be surrounded by friends" All this said in one very quick sentence and that goodness Duo was use to her way of talking when she was happy or he would only have got as far as her welcome.  
  
"I would be happy to come. So what are you making? It's not my favorite, is it?"  
  
Seeing her head nod in acknowledgement he released a laugh and said, "It is so good to have friends like you! So what do you thing of our little school so far"  
  
"It's okay. But I haven't seen much of it yet. I'm supposed to have strategy with a Mr. Barton in about an hour. Is he any good?  
  
"Trowa, he's the best. But he's not very talkative, ever since that incident!"  
  
"What incident?" Serena asked not unkindly.  
  
"Well his female partner in war named lighting strike, she suddenly disappeared about two years ago just before he joined the Gundam pilots. He's never been the same since. I think he is still looking for her." Duo realizing what he had said suddenly paled.  
  
"You.you won't say anything to anyone about us will you, about us all being Gundam pilots. Will you?"  
  
"No, duo. We all have secrets to hide." "Even me" Was said under her breath, Although Duo being Duo heard but didn't comment.  
  
"I'll walk you to the next class. My class working on projects over in the metal workroom anyway and that's on its way."  
  
And so Duo and Serena walked over to the metal workroom, they talked about every thing under the sun but mostly about how to get Mina to go out with him. She had been refusing his more then generous offers and only Serena seemed to know why. Before long they where outside Trowa's door an Duo left her after introducing her to Trowa.  
  
"So you're the one that is going to beat Heero at his own game, are you?"  
  
"Yeah that's me. I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Once I get him in my school he is under my control, and he will learn the meaning of enjoying yourself." Letting a very unlike Serena laugh out of her (It sounded more like a cackle) She realized something  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be the quiet one?"  
  
"Who told you that?" Nothing showed on his face, or what little face you could see through the hair covering half his face anyway.  
  
"Duo of course."  
  
"That would explain it. I only talk when I feel like talking but I seem want to talk around you. That's strange!"  
  
"No it's not, not if you know what my friends are like. Anyway would you like to come to my place tonight for dinner? Duo and Quatra are coming."  
  
"Can you make edible food. If so yes."  
  
Giving Trowa a hug Serena pulled back and asked him "Why would you want to know whether I can make edible food? But yes I can make edible food, I was trained by the best."  
  
"I once knew this girl whose best friend blew up the kitchen while trying to boil an egg. It kind of made me cautious."  
  
"Okay I can understand that, I used to know somebody that did the same thing, but she's changed a lot since that time. She turned away to hide the tell tale blush. The girls were still teasing her about that little incident even though it happened over five years ago before she went away to train with princess Starlight, but that was a hole other story. As her mind flew from one topic to another, Trowa stood silent beside her. He had often seen that look come on Duo's face and had an idea of what would happen if he were to interrupt her. Serena doing some calculations in her head realized that it was entirely possible that this man standing in front of her was Lita's lost partner, Chameleon. She was still searching for him even too this day, never giving up hope. She had lost him during the final battle between the Gundams and the then insane Milliardo Peacecraft. A smirk crossed her face as she realized the implications of this stroke of luck. Breaking out of her thoughts she turned to Trowa and went inside to her second class that day. Needless to say she did okay, thanks manly to Haruka (Uranus).  
  
In all her day was quiet normal, The gang of men came over and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Unfortunately when the guys saw Duo cleaning up after himself, they knew something was wrong and Duo had to tell the guys the whole story about what happened, and how he knew Serena. By the end of the night they had gotten over their anger and having their drinks spiked and where laughing their heads of over the antics of a certain Heero and Wu Fei. It seemed that the drug had brought out all the things they had wanted to do during their training with the good doctors. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5-Unexpected  
  
On the other side of town a certain so-called flake was getting ready for her stay at the military school, or as she liked to call it the school run by the devil incarnate. With his emotionless glares, large muscled body and those amazing blue eyes, was it any wonder that she couldn't get him out of her head? Bu then she did have the habit of being a bit stubborn about something's and in this case she was determined to find out why he wasn't at least friendly towards her like his nice friends Quatra and Duo.  
  
Having not noticed how quickly the time had gone by she quickly got changed and went towards the firing range that existed on her small mansion that was situated on the outside of the town. She always went there when she felt that she was getting out of practice, after all Pluto had warned all of them that their work was not finished yet. Supposedly the biggest and most important battle of their lives was going to happen soon and they had been warned to be prepared.. So every Sunday and Wednesday they got together to do some light training. Guns, self-defense, perfecting their attacks and generally all the things that they normally did together. Serena was an ace shot and was well versed in all the defense methods as well as the attack methods. She had been made an honorary member of the red dragon clan last summer during the Meremima wars along with the rest of the girls, which where famous for the introduction of the famous Gundams and Gundam Pilots. She had been informed that the pilot of Natuku, one of the Gundam pilots was also a member of their clan.  
  
Off course she didn't realize that the school she was going to was run by those same Gundam pilots and so she went around her daily routine and at 10 o'clock she feel into bed exhausted. Everything had been packed and she was ready to go to that school tomorrow. Her last conscious though was "I hope to hell they don't expect me to eat that slop that they call food, I must remember to bring some snacks"  
  
So was it any wonder that the next day that she was seen trying to pull a jumbo sized bag out of her car outside the military school, full of food off course!  
  
Quatra being the only one who didn't have classes at that time was slightly surprised to find out what was in the bag but kept it to himself. Being the gentleman that he was he offered to carry the bag for her, and she gave the bag to him. What was even more surprising to him was the size of the bag that carried her clothes; it was barely big enough To carry overnight clothes in, never mind having enough clothes in they're for a full Week. Quatra was lucky enough to have already meet her began to give her that tour of the place after he had set her up in one of the apartments that where situated on the base, lucky enough it had a kitchen. During the tour, Serena found out that the majority of students here where boys and that she had been situated in an apartment along with the rest of the girls because their barracks where still in the process of being built. Quatra guided her back to her barracks and gave her directions to her first class which was Mechanic's with a certain Duo Maxwell, who she had gotten to know really well when he had done some jobs for the girls and her. Waving good bye to Quatra and having extracted a promise from him that he would have dinner with her later on she went into her apartment and got changed. Ten minutes later in what she thought where appropriate clothes for the place she was in, she went looking for the class. Staying true to the directions that Quatra had given her she found herself in a classroom that strongly resembled Duo in nature, Basically the place was a mess. Calling out Duo's name she made her way to the place where she assumed he was and sure enough she found him. Considering he seemed to be deeply engrossed in something mechanical she decided to look around until he was finished and so she never noticed when he did finish. Until he gave a small cough. Duo realizing someone was calling out to him gave a reply to the voice, never looking up from the engine. About a minute later he looked up and found to his surprise that Serena had arrived, and did she look good our what? Dressed in a tight fitting white tank top, tight camouflage shorts and black boots, she looked like she belonged here he thought to himself, although Heero and Wu fei where going to have something to say about her outfit. This was going to be a fun week. Tapping her on the shoulder he was surprised to see that she too had some military training which was why he found himself on the ground in a very awkward position. Serena realizing that it was a friend quickly got off and offered a helping hand. Much to Duo's surprise when he was up, she gave him a hug.  
  
"I am so glad to see you, Duo. Do you want to have dinner at my place tonight? Quatra said he was coming and it would be nice to be surrounded by friends" All this said in one very quick sentence and that goodness Duo was use to her way of talking when she was happy or he would only have got as far as her welcome.  
  
"I would be happy to come. So what are you making? It's not my favorite, is it?"  
  
Seeing her head nod in acknowledgement he released a laugh and said, "It is so good to have friends like you! So what do you thing of our little school so far"  
  
"It's okay. But I haven't seen much of it yet. I'm supposed to have strategy with a Mr. Barton in about an hour. Is he any good?  
  
"Trowa, he's the best. But he's not very talkative, ever since that incident!"  
  
"What incident?" Serena asked not unkindly.  
  
"Well his female partner in war named lighting strike, she suddenly disappeared about two years ago just before he joined the Gundam pilots. He's never been the same since. I think he is still looking for her." Duo realizing what he had said suddenly paled.  
  
"You.you won't say anything to anyone about us will you, about us all being Gundam pilots. Will you?"  
  
"No, duo. We all have secrets to hide." "Even me" Was said under her breath, Although Duo being Duo heard but didn't comment.  
  
"I'll walk you to the next class. My class working on projects over in the metal workroom anyway and that's on its way."  
  
And so Duo and Serena walked over to the metal workroom, they talked about every thing under the sun but mostly about how to get Mina to go out with him. She had been refusing his more then generous offers and only Serena seemed to know why. Before long they where outside Trowa's door an Duo left her after introducing her to Trowa.  
  
"So you're the one that is going to beat Heero at his own game, are you?"  
  
"Yeah that's me. I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Once I get him in my school he is under my control, and he will learn the meaning of enjoying yourself." Letting a very unlike Serena laugh out of her (It sounded more like a cackle) She realized something  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be the quiet one?"  
  
"Who told you that?" Nothing showed on his face, or what little face you could see through the hair covering half his face anyway.  
  
"Duo of course."  
  
"That would explain it. I only talk when I feel like talking but I seem want to talk around you. That's strange!"  
  
"No it's not, not if you know what my friends are like. Anyway would you like to come to my place tonight for dinner? Duo and Quatra are coming."  
  
"Can you make edible food. If so yes."  
  
Giving Trowa a hug Serena pulled back and asked him "Why would you want to know whether I can make edible food? But yes I can make edible food, I was trained by the best."  
  
"I once knew this girl whose best friend blew up the kitchen while trying to boil an egg. It kind of made me cautious."  
  
"Okay I can understand that, I used to know somebody that did the same thing, but she's changed a lot since that time. She turned away to hide the tell tale blush. The girls were still teasing her about that little incident even though it happened over five years ago before she went away to train with princess Starlight, but that was a hole other story. As her mind flew from one topic to another, Trowa stood silent beside her. He had often seen that look come on Duo's face and had an idea of what would happen if he were to interrupt her. Serena doing some calculations in her head realized that it was entirely possible that this man standing in front of her was Lita's lost partner, Chameleon. She was still searching for him even too this day, never giving up hope. She had lost him during the final battle between the Gundams and the then insane Milliardo Peacecraft. A smirk crossed her face as she realized the implications of this stroke of luck. Breaking out of her thoughts she turned to Trowa and went inside to her second class that day. Needless to say she did okay, thanks manly to Haruka (Uranus).  
  
In all her day was quiet normal, The gang of men came over and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Unfortunately when the guys saw Duo cleaning up after himself, they knew something was wrong and Duo had to tell the guys the whole story about what happened, and how he knew Serena. By the end of the night they had gotten over their anger and having their drinks spiked and where laughing their heads of over the antics of a certain Heero and Wu Fei. It seemed that the drug had brought out all the things they had wanted to do during their training with the good doctors. Through their convulsions of laughter, Trowa and Quatra manged to choke out a phrase that continually echoed in Duo's brain for the remainder of Serena's stay at the school. Holding their stomachs to stop the stitches from happening a certain blonde man choked out "They certainly were." only to be convulsed in helpless laughter as he compared what he was about to say, to the people that he knew today.  
  
A certain brown haired man following his train of thought finished of the sentence ".Randy teenagers!"  
  
Serena not really knowing these two guys all that well, could not help but laugh herself as she remembered what they where like at the party and what they where like when she ran into them. The group of friends not realizing what time it was fell asleep on the coaches in positions that where very uncomfortable and that you would think would be impossible to sleep in, but what can they really say, they where exhausted.  
  
********************************************************************** Please please review!!!!!!!!!! And if you have any ideas about how I could improve it tell me. Warning-----I won't change the pairing Serena/Heero although I am thinking about writing a Wu Fei/ Ami story. 


	6. chapter 6

Little note, sorry its been so long since i wrote anything for this but i've been mostly concentrating on unexpected happiness and somewere i belong. Now as for the girls and the wing thing, its part of their heritage.   
  
When Sailor moon transforms to her ulitimate level as a warrior she has wings, but she isnt in her warrior form, she's transcended that level hence the wings. She is like the warrior version of neo-queen serenity without the hole short skirt and cant breath in it tops.   
  
Plus i thought since the rest of the scouts could transport without her anyway, why not have them have wings. They are in a new dimension as well plus if Sailor moon transceneded to the next level stands to reason that they would also get stronger.  
  
Hope that explains the wings thing stardustgal.  
  
lATERS TO ALL.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
By mutual consent the next day brought very hyperactive would be secert couple although it would seem that it had been agreed to keep yesterdays activities a secert for the moment.  
  
Four guys rushed into the Dinning room to come to a sharp stop, thank fully nobody bumped into anyone thanks to some judicial placing by the ohh so silent one.  
  
Sitting at the head of the table was Quatra, so that was not so unusual.   
  
However what was unusual was the fact that in said blonde arabians lap was a small blue haired women, and she and he appeared very comfortable and not the least embarressed to be seen eating this way. It seemed they had awoken that morning in the twilight zone.  
  
To Wu Fei, it was a quiet sickening display of ickiness that he had ever seen and just as he was about to go into the kitchen so he could get his breakfast as a take away he noticed that an ignorant onna was sitting in his place.  
  
Granted he had been planning on leaving but that was before this had happened, nobody sat in his chair, his name was marked on it after having an annoyinly logical argument with the braided baka.  
  
Squinting his eyes and clenching his hands so much that he looked like he was having a muscle spasm, he marched over.  
  
Yesterdays incident further most in his mind.  
  
Duo couldnt take his eyes of his little blonde princess, who incidently also sat in his chair but he didnt mind. Quite honestly she could place her butt anywere and he wouldnt object. It was such a nice one.  
  
Grinning he made his way over there also.  
  
Trowa watched in amusement as both laughable enemies made their way over to the table with such contrasting emotions on their faces that he couldnt help but laugh.  
  
Fortunately he remebered that Duo had a habit of finishing every bodies meals for them, so turning amused eyes to the only person left, he shrugged his shoulders and they both made their way over to it.  
  
Seated betweem the Amazon and the the silent blonde one he wondered wether they were the female clones of Both he and heero.  
  
That idea was quickly put to rest as both Lita, he finally remember her name from yesteday and Serena started to talk about costumes and how big an effect they would they have on their fans.  
  
To say that he got a little hot under the collar was an understatement.  
  
Unfortunately Heero could hear everything but even he had to fight the urge to gap at them in aastonishement as they started to talk about wether they should show more clevage or should the skirts that would have put any mini to shame should get shorter.  
  
For some unknown reason this made the guys see red and just before they could blurt out that they wanted to see theses constumes, someone else butted in.  
  
"Would it be alright if we went with you to the dress rehearsal for your concert today?" Quatra asked quiet polite, even though only those who knew him in the past few years since the war could detect that he to had heard the question and was not quiet enamoured with the answers he was hearing, this was conveyed by the slight but noticiable twitching of the muscle at the side of his eye.  
  
Amy didnt notice this as she was to busy fighting Mina over the last blueberry muffin.  
  
"Sure, thats no problem at all," serena answered smiling "But first we need to go get our bags and some clothes on.  
  
Quatra suddenly relaised that these clothes must be their pajamas and not as he had originally assumed their training clothes, and so setting Amy on the ground after she had gotten the muffin he said "off course, go go." Ringing a bell he called for Rashid.   
  
As ususal he seemed to just appear "Would you get the cars ready for a trip to the concert hall?" Nodding Rashid once again dissappeared to do quatra's business never telling the young master that he had also seen the girls outfits and was going to drive them over their himself juts so he could see the young masterws reaction at seeing his little furture bride in such an outfit.  
  
Kami it was going to be fun.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Running down the stairs the girls literally flew over the steps never missing or faltering on any step.  
  
Quite by chance Rashid had left the door open to the front of the door, and never stopping they all ran outside and jumped into the three ready convertibles.  
  
The guys walked out in stunned amazement, they had been expecting to be the first down, after all the girls had only gone up five minutes ago and with all the girls they had known they had found that it normally took them at least half an hour to get ready.  
  
Spotting Amy in the front convertible with his sisters, he made his way up there waving back at the guys in an attempt to tell them to pick whatever car they wanted to go in.  
  
Spotting Rei and lita in the second car, Trowa and Duo headed for it.  
  
Scowling because that had been his choice, He jumped into the back of Mina's car along with Heero.  
  
Up ahead, Serena let out a yell that sounded suspicioulsy like 'Yahoo' and with a squel of the tyres on the gravel they boys were thrown back in their seats and they were off.  
  
Slowing down ten minutes later they made it of Quatras grounds and onto the motor way.  
  
Settling into the car, Mina stretched first her right arm over her head and then the left before settling back comfotablly into it.  
  
Adjusting the mirror she caught Wu Fei's gaze and nodding towards the seat beside her she watched as he jumped into the front.  
  
Heero just stretched more comfortably onto the seat behind him.  
  
Starring straight ahead, Wu fei and Mina looked like stotic british guards. That were disgussing something very important to both of them, Rei.  
  
"You're going to loose her if this is your way of showing her how much you care." Speeding up to stop the car behind from taking over, Mina brought her gear into fifth.  
  
"How would you know? and besides its none of your business."  
  
  
  
"Its my business because she is one of my best friends. I've seen her loose her faith in men altogether and i have been there to pick up the pieces. Do you know how hard it was to get her to admit that she might not dislike you?"  
  
"Its none of your business what Rei or i do or dont do." Wu fei tried to sound disinterested in her advise but Mina caught a note in his voice that said he had paid attention to what she had said.  
  
"Just so we understand each other, You hurt her and you will answer to all of us. We dont take betrayal lightly."  
  
Turning the wheel to the right, she took out her card to enter through the concert gates.  
  
The rest of the girls had already gone inside so Mina popped the boot of her car, took out her bag and went inside.  
  
Wu fei and Heero got out also but they only made their way over to the other guys who were standing outside.  
  
Heero watched in astonishment as Quatra appeared to go through all the arguments that he should use in case he didnt like the costumes. They ranged from outrage at so much skin to just down right begging. It would have been funny except it appeared that they all were going through it although not quite as loudly.  
  
His eyes smiling, he realsied he was the only sane one. They had no claim on these girls apart from Quatra and that was only because his girlfriend and sister was there.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the guys made their ways inside staisified that they had all the right arguments, to stop in amazement.  
  
The girls were naked.  
  
Or so it appeared from were they were standing. Shouting in outrage they ran down the steps to the top of the stage grabbing the coats of their backs and putting it over the girls. Only stopping when they were covered up.  
  
Smiling because they had done the right thing, they looked down into the outraged faces of girls they didnt know.  
  
Scowling, they were about to demand were were the girls when they bent over double in pain, it appeared this kinda of thing had happened before and the dancers were prepared.  
  
Curled in balls in the ground their faces held the looks of untold pain when the girls they had felt the need to cover in the first place came out.  
  
Rushing over to the balls, they knelt beside them, well technically the knelt jointly beside them all but then they were assigned people to get them off the stage so the back up dancers could practice.  
  
Serena kneeling beside the prone Quatra delt out the orders " Mina take Duo to the commone room, infact all of you take them there. Lita take Trowa, Rei take Wu fei, Amy take Quatra but then i want you to get the mediacal bag and get back to take care of them.  
  
I'll take Heero, and do all i can to make them comfortable before they come back.  
  
As for you Trisha and Natasha i want you to pick three others and run through the performance with you and them acting as our doubles until we get back. I want everything perfect for tonight.  
  
Lets move."  
  
Using their heads they realised that they guys would be to heavy to lift by themselves, so grabbing the chairs with wheels they helped them on and rolled them to the common room were they were put lying on the couches.  
  
Rushing out from the kitchen Mina managed not to spill the bowl of water she was holding in her hands, A slightly dazed Lita followed holding some dry compresses, at least they were dry until they were dunked into the cold water and sponged onto the Guys heads which were by now rapidly turning pale.  
  
Looking down at Wu fei, Rei could just imagine what he was thinking. Dunking the cloth into the water she deliberately didnt squeeze the excise out of it ove the bowl but instead did it over his head.  
  
He didnt even flinch.  
  
Wu fei could not believe a weak bunch of onna's had all but incapacitated him, what was worse was that it was infront of Rei. He wanted to appear the strong silent type but that image appeared to have died a quick and painful death.  
  
Putting his hand up to scratch at his head, he opened his eyes in amazement. He didnt think he had sweated that much but his head was soaking wet. Blinking in amazement he looked up as another drop landed close to his mouth. A pair of violet eyes laughing looked down at him and he knew that finally he had found the one. Much like Sunny had found Cher in Clueless, but of course he would never admit to watching programmes such as these out loud. They were his secert addiction along with the fact that he didnt always hate Duo or feel the urge to kill him but that was his own little secert. It was alot of fun to see the pilot run for fear over the thought of loosing his precious hair.  
  
Pulling himself up to lean back against the chair he surprised Rei by taking the hand she offered in help, not fiev seconds later she knew why as she was ppulled down beside him to fit just perfect under neath his already lifted arm.  
  
Smiling in delight when she didnt move, Wu fei lay his head back against the chair and closed his eyes for a bit of meditation.   
  
Rei smiled, she couldnt help it, he was openly showing his claim, granted the others were to busy to notice but she had and that was what was important.  
  
Snuggling her head into his shoulder, she also closed her eyes but not to meditate as in previous times but to plan how she was going to get Serena and Heero together.   
  
Mina had definately passed along her matchmaking gene.  
  
Two people more different but yet more in tune with one another you could not find.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay thats all i have time to write for now, but the next chap should be out sometime before the end of october as long as the reviews keep a coming.  
  
Review = me writing  
  
comprende   
  
Laters  
  
willow1986 


End file.
